Guntram Olbrich
Guntram Olbrich (ガントラム オールブライスフ, Gantoramu Ouruburaisuhu) is an S-Class Mage who is a member of the dark guild, The Dreadnaughts. He was given the title, The Executioner, and is the oldest member of the guild. He wields End of Days, a group of powerful swords each with their own unique form of Magic associated with it. As such, he specializes in Requip and Sword Magic, but also utilizes Storm Magic. Appearance Guntram appears as an elderly man with shoulder length white hair with a strand coming down over each sideburn that are tied off by beads, as well as a matching white beard. He has dark green eyes and has noticeable wrinkles on his face to accentuate his age. His attire consists mainly of black robes tied at the waist by gold colored sash and black shoes with gold trimming. Over his robes, he wears a black ankle length haori to add formality to his outfit that is held together by two gold straps that cross over his chest. There are several gold and red patters through the robe, while from the sash around his waist hangs a black flap with gold diamond shaped patterns. With his age and outfit, Guntram appears more traditional, or old-fashioned, than the rest of the guild. Personality In his prime, Guntram was a cold and methodical killer who took great satisfaction in ending people's lives. Today, Guntram is no different. He's a seasoned mage with numerous decades of experience who approaches his work with great skill and determination. He's as cold as the steel that he wields and shows no remorse or sympathy to his targets, regardless of who they are. He does not hesitate when taking a life, as doing so is merely a sign of weakness and a chance for your opponents to get away or get the upper hand. When speaking to others, he does so with a stern tone and expects respect and obedience from them. Guntram is also a loyal member of the Dreadnaughts, greatly respecting Lancaster and his views, and carries out any order without a second thought. He does not tolerate insubordination and would end the life of a guild member in an instant if ordered to do so. This makes him a very dangerous and intimidating individual to be around. He's able to force a room to be silent once he walks in. The only member who he seems to have trouble with is Sparrow Blunderbuss, with the two regularly engaging in verbal confrontations and having clashed on more than one ocassion. Guntram believes Sparrow is too weak to be in the same league as himself, the same for Crow Freyr, who often let their emotions govern their decisions. Guntram has discarded any emotional ties or sense of compassion. When he was younger, Guntram described himself as a reckless and sloppy killer, who often made mistakes and had to constantly think on his feet. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Magic & Abilities Coming Soon. Stats Coming Soon. Trivia Coming Soon.